Mrs Fitz
by Shelly Webster
Summary: After Aria and Ezra come out to her family, she is taken back to Iceland in order to separate them. But, before they faced her parents, Ezra gave her something very important to him...
1. Chapter 1

(after 2x14)

Ezra left my house and I was left alone with my very disappointed and angry patents. My mom was sitting in the chair very quiet and she was just looking at her hands. My dad was pouring his second or third drink and Mike stood on the side just looking at me. I couldn't read his expression. He was not that angry or disappointed as my parents were. Mile looked like he knew all along what was happening. He was not even a bit surprised by the news that his sister is having relationship with the teacher.

''I will report him to the police…''

My mom and I looked at him in panic, each from our own reasons. She didn't want me in trouble and I didn't want him.

''No, you will not! Byron, this is not the way…''

''And what do you suggest? He had a relationship with our teenage daughter…who was his student…''

''I was not his student when it all started…''

''And when you realized he was your teacher, you didn't end it?''

''I tried dad…. But for so long Ezra was the only one I could talk to. He was paying attention to me, he listened…''

''And what? You had a thing with him because we are bad parents?!''

''NO! Dad, I had a thing with him because I liked him. We connected… And you also like him… Both of you… You mom went to plays with him, book fairs… And you dad had a beer with him few times and recommended him for the job he has now. He took the job so we could be together… He is not my teacher now…''

''But he was…''

''And he found another job…''

My dad had million arguments against me and Ezra, but my mom was silent…

''All this time I lived in conviction that he is seeing Spencer…''

My father turned towards my mom…

''He is with her too?''

''No, dad… He has nothing going on with Spencer…''

''How do you know? Ella, what happened so you believed he is with Spencer?''

''I saw them in his car. It looked as they argued about something….''

''Jason…''

My parents turned towards me.

''What?''

''Jason likes me…and Spencer told Ezra that he should step up and show Jason I am off the market…''

''What? She knows too?''

I nodded…

''They all know… Hana saw us…talking in Ezra's car on the night of the accident… She made me confess to the girls next day…''

''Oh, my God! They all know?! What will their parents say?''

''No one else knows…''

''Aria! This is outrageous!''

My mom looked at my angry dad and silent Mike…

''Do you have something to say Mike?''

I tured towards him too. I was corious what he has to say.

''I think you are overreacting. She is happy and Fitz takes good care of her…''

We were all stunned by what he said. Our parents couldn't believe what he said

''WHAT?''

''I saw them together… He makes her smile and it looks that they are very happy….''

''You saw us?''

''Yes…''

''Where?''

''In Philly…''

''When?''

''Near the museum. I was there with some friends. We went for a burger and I saw you holding hands and walking down the street…''

Now mom was worried.

''Did any of the boys you were with see it?''

''No, they were too taken by some girls we were talking to. So, no one saw Aria and Mr. Fitz's date…''

Mom felt relived…

''Oh, God… That's good. No one saw you…''

My dad was not so sure of it.

''So, you go on dates in the city?''

''Yes…''

''When?''

''Usually on weekends.''

''When you are at ''Hana's, Spencer's or Emily's'' ? Then you go on dates?''

''Yes, dad…''

''And you sleep where Aria?''

How do I explain to him I sleep at Ezra's and that I didn't have sex with him…? That would be difficult.

''Dad…''

''Answer your father Aria… I want to know it too…''

''At Ezra's…''

My mother covered her face and my dad was furious…

''But we never, never had sex…''

''How do you expect us to believe you?! After all this, how Aria?''

''Your mother has a point… He had an affair with his student, with a child…He took advantage of you and the state you were in… He used you… It's statutory rape…''

''Mom, dad! I never had sex in my life… And that is something that puts yours and dad's theory about Ezra to a different prospective… He didn't get ''what he wanted''… He didn't get it for two years dad…and still, he was with me and he never even tried to force me to do anything I didn't want. When we have sex, it will be when I choose…''

''WHEN? You will not see him ever again Aria… I can promise you that… That man is finished! I am calling the police and telling them what we know…He is done…''

I jumped from the chair. I couldn't believe what he said. He wanted Ezra in jail…

''You would not do that?!''

''Byron! No!''

''Why Ella?''

''Because if you call them, you will harm Aria too. She just got out of the community service for that thing with Melisa's husband… We don't need more finger pointing… You will not do that!''

''But he gets away with it…!''

''And we are protecting our daughter. What do you think would happen if it got out?! He would be arrested and she would be labeled as ''teacher's whore''. People would not only question her English grades, but every single grade she has in classes of the male professors. I will not allow you to do this. You leave it alone. We will monitor her and it will pass… It's just childish infatuation…''

I listened to what my mom was saying. She was right. If it gets out, all my grades would be in question I would be labeled as Ezra's whore or who knows what else would be said about us. My parents continued to argue…

''She is seventeen and he is six years older than her… He should have known it will have consequences.''

''He did… He tried to end it few times, but we would end up somehow back in each other's lives.''

''Aria, go to your room… You too Mike. We have to find the way around this…''

We went to our rooms and the time was passing slowly. My mom came to my room at midnight and told me to pack up my things.

''We are going back to Iceland…''

''What?''

''We are going back. You father got a job offer and he spent a lot of time thinking about it. I believe that this situation made him finally..realise how good opportunity this is.''

''MOM!''

''Aria!''

''I can't go… I don't want to go..''

''It's either that, or he goes to jail…''

There was not dilemma. I packed and we were in the cab going towards the airport. It was dead silent in the car. That was the worst ride we ever had. I cried for the entire flight and my parents completely ignored me. My dad looked at me with so much anger and my mom's eyes were full of disappointment. We moved back into the house we already lived in. It took us about two days to get it all back as it was, but this time I felt even more broken that I was when Ally disappeared. I didn't have phone or any way to talk to my friends or Ezra. I was dying inside and the only way for me to express my feelings was writing. In my new school my parents made sure I have as much as possible female teachers and if I have to have male teachers, they were supposed to be very old. And the best moment was that my own mother was my English teacher. How about that! Mike adapted pretty fast and it took me so long to even wish to leave my bed. I was good at school. I found my escape from all in books and writing. My mom tried to sign me up for different clubs and activities, but it didn't really work out. My teachers often approached her and told her that they never met someone as smart as I am but so sad and uninterested in participating in anything. My tests were all A or A+, when I was asked the question I always gave correct answer, but I never wanted to talk to my classmates or anyone. My only ''friend'' was my diary where I wrote about how I felt and how much I missed Ezra. After first semester ended, my parents made huge New Year's masquerade in our house. Some of the teachers from my school and dad's work were coming and we all had to dress up as some character from the book. I had no doubt who would I be. I brought my costume with me. That was all I had left from Ezra. He got me a black beaded dress and satin slippers that go with it. I also got a necklace and hair ornaments I never got to return. And the ring… There was a ring he gave me before we went to see my parents. He told me to keep it safe as his promise that he loves me and he will not stop because of my parents. It went well with my dress, so I put it on. I never really knew their value until that masquerade. I was finishing my makeup and hair when my mom entered the room. She was surprised to see me already dressed.

''You look nice… I don't remember that dress…''

''I got it for the school masquerade at that vintage shop near the grill…''

''Oh, I must have forgotten, that was a crazy time…''

''You were not in the house. You probably haven't seen it…''

''I came to tell you the guests are here…''

''I'll be there in a minute…''

My mom left the room and I finished the last touches of my makeup and put on the gloves. I got down and there was already about sixty people in the house. It was a bit crowded, but it was better that way than if it were less people. I would have to talk to someone and I hated talking. When I got down all eyes were on me. One of the professors looked at me in awe…

''The similarity is amazing…''

My father looked at him.

''She looks just like lovechild of Zelda Fitzgerald and Daisy Fay Buchanan.''

Everybody was looking at me and I didn't like it… My father was studying me.

''Look Byron… She has that sadness of Daisy, but the dress and the jewels are just like Zelda had. I saw them in the exhibition family had few years ago.''

''I remember the exhibition. I couldn't go. I had some stuff and the university, but I remember how fascinated you were by the things you saw and family…''

''Oh,yes… Diane Fitzgerald is a piece of work, but her sons are decent.''

''Enjoying the family money.''

''Younger one does, older one lives of a professor salary and works in a small college somewhere in the states.''

''Oh, that's a first.''

''He is not in good relationship with his mother… But let me tell you, that family has amazing collection of photographs of the writer and his wife. And your Aria is dressed just like Zelda was.''

I smiled… Ezra got me a dress and things to look like her. He knew how much I loved her books. And how proud I was to have one of her first editions given to her husband as a present. In my secret box I had one of her books, first edition. I was in my toughs when I noticed professor Jona coming towards me…

''Fitzgerald made them for her first outing after they got married. Black diamonds and whit sapphires. It was expensive, but he didn't care…They belong to the great grandson. All the family jewels and books are his… Some estates too, but he focused on books and memorabilia more than anything else. Book worm… English teacher just like us… I wanted to see them recently, but Mrs. Fitzgerald told me they were not in the family vault anymore. Her son took them…along with Zelda's ring…''

I touched my necklace and took a deep breath. _Could this be that necklace she had? Could I have been walking around with the most valuable Fitzgerald jewels ever?_ Before the conversation went on, someone interrupted and I was left alone. When the party started, I went back to my room and took off my dress and placed it back in the box it was kept in. I placed the jewels in the box Ezra gave me and then i noticed something I never saw before. Inside of the wooden box were initials ZF and on the buckle of the necklace were too. I had the jewels Diane was talking about. I looked at my finger and I couldn't breathe. I was carrying for months around my neck her engagement ring. Ezra gave it to me… He gave me something so valuable to him, not just for the material value it certainly had, but for sentimental value. Now I understood why he was very passionate when we discussed Gatsby in class or when two of us spoke of Fitzgerald's work. He was talking about his family heritage. I sat on the floor staring at the ring with mixture of fear, happiness and love for Ezra like never before. You don't give someone gift like that if you don't want them forever. At that moment, I decided to fight for us. I made promise to myself that I will become Mrs. Fitzgerald as soon and I could. There were just few weeks between me and my eighteenth birthday… And I couldn't wait for that midnight…


	2. Chapter 2

After the party I made sure to avoid my dad's friends who are crazy about the Fitzgerald family and to keep the ring deep under the shirts I had. No one was supposed to know I had it and how much it values, in all ways. Mom and dad let me talk to the girls after some time and at the beginning they had to be in the room. They listened in on our conversations Lucky for me they couldn't see all the messages that they wrote on the paper and showed them to the camera for me to see. Ezra missed me, asked for me and told them that he loves me. I told them that I loved them too and they knew it was for them and him too. He would send me messages through my friends. When my parents stopped spying on me, I could actually tell them what to say to Ezra and it felt finally like my life had sense again. When I felt low or lonely, I would lock my room and get out the box where I kept things that reminded me of him. There was his shirt, books he gave me, some jewels, pictures, short stories, letters. I had it all kept under my bed.

At school I had two English teachers, one was my mom who actually taught English and the other was Mrs. Jonas, who was my creative writing teacher. She loved my stuff, but she said my work is so carefully threaded with pain, love, depression and few crumbs of hope. One day she got me to stay after class.

''Take a seat Aria…''

I sat in the place where I usually sit and she sat across from me.

''Is there something you want to tell me?''

''No…''

''Why are you so sad and closed?''

''I am not…''

''You are… In more than six months, you barely spoke to anyone unless you were asked something, you keep away from the others and there is some tension between you and Ella...''

''I am sorry, but that is private…''

''So, there is something?''

''Not when you write papers like you do… I am in position to require for you to talk to someone…''

''Like shrink?''

''Or counselor at school?''

''I am ok. I don't need therapy…''

''You are depressed…''

''I am leaving…''

After the talk didn't work with me, she went to my mom. I must say, she didn't come home happy after that. She had no idea what sort of stories I wrote. They were amazing, but too dark for her taste and I think she realized that her and dad were almost in every one portrayed in a very negative way. First time she became aware of my negativity, pain and change was actually the discussion in class on characters form the Great Gatsby. All of them lived lives that were not real. All of them had secrets and all of them lied at least once. Ella was asking us why was that happening. I picked Gatsby and Daisy, two liars who lie from different reasons. I developed the entire theory about them lying to survive. She didn't like what I said.

''Care to elaborate?''

''He was a poor boy who fell in love with a girl of society. Everyone believed they had no future. She got married to the man of society, who she was supposed to marry in the eyes of the world, but the true Daisy died. She lied that she is happy and that life she has is making her fulfilled. She was told she must tolerate her husband's infidelity, because she is a wife and all the man get tired of their wives and everyday lives. So, she tolerated it. She was perfect wife in public and shadow in the house. Tom didn't see her, all the ''friends'' didn't see her… She waited for her miracle, like the true love kiss in the fairytales. And Jay came back for her… He did all he could to be worth the woman he once loved. She never forgot about him. He lied about his adventures to be interesting to her and the rest of the world. This is not just the book. We see things like this in life too. We are surrounded by star-crossed lovers who are searching the way back to each other. We have cheated, betrayed wives who are lost and don't know where to go and who they are without that ring and family name. Men hiding behind the name and some sort of reputation they have hiding their perfect little girlfriends from the eyes of the world…And then we have observers… people who try to connect all of the characters in the story. They keep everybody's secrets and have million more. So, when you put it like that, and compare it to life , you see it's real. They all had lives with lies that were intertwining all of them. They were all connected in their lies and no one is innocent in the book. Just like in real life... There is no black or white… it's just gray. And we pick the shade we can live with…''

''And what do you think Gatsby gave Daisy when he came back?''

''He gave her freedom… He gave her space to be herself…To love herself again…''

''But she cheated and lied?''

''And she was cheated and lied to… She didn't do anything that wasn't done to her… Everybody around her lied to her…''

''But what she did was wrong. She shouldn't have started it…. She should have stayed away… Her love costed him everything….even life..''

It was clear that this was not anymore about the book.

''How could she give up on her love?''

''Because it was wrong!''

It was funny to address my mom as a teacher when we were in school, but this time using the last name gave me the sense of distance I wanted her to feel.

''Ms. Montgomery, many love stories are wrong if you think about them… Most of the big love stories we all daydream about are wrong… Anthony and Cleopatra, Romeo and Juliet, Othello and Desdemona, Catherine and Hitklif and many more… But that's beside the point. Point is that we are all looking for love. We want to fall in love and have that crazy passion and all… Maybe true love is worth the death?''

There was silence in the class. My mother didn't know what to say. There was a bell that prevented any other discussion. She now had that worried ''mother'' look. I think she wondered if I would kill myself because of Ezra. When she got home after school, she was waiting for me.

''What was that in class?''

''Depends who is asking…''

''Aria!''

''What? Is this the talk with my mother or with my teacher?''

Ella crossed her arms and glared at me.

''What is in your head Aria?''

''A lot of things…''

''Like what?''

''I have so much homework and two papers to write…''

''That is not what I asked…''

''I know, but that is the answer I am giving you.''

Byron and Mike came home and felt tension.

''What is going on?''

''Nothing…''

''Ella, are you arguing?''

''No, we are talking about something that happened in class…''

''Is this all about Ezra?''

''No, dad… It was never about him… It was about me and you… Never about him…''

Before my dad could say anything, mom got involved.

''What do you mean?''

''My whole life, you and dad told me to be who I am and never to be ashamed of it. You told me to follow what I believe in and fight for it. And when I do it, you treat me like this… You threaten to send him to prison and take me out of the country in the middle of the night…like some sort of the criminal. You had me cut off from my friends for months and then you listened in on our conversations. I am a prisoner in this house and I am tired of it….''

''Aria…''

My dad was getting angry…

''No, you asked…Now listen… For the first time in months, listen…''

He tried to say something, but my mom stopped him.

''Today I got approached by my creative writing teacher who loves my work but wants me to see someone. I was never a child who has to ''see someone'' about things they write or feel. You got me there… You want to know what I found in Ezra? I found support, I found understanding, I found someone who was willing to turn their day upside-down just to be with me. I found someone who had time to be the partner and support. When mom learned about the affair, he was the one who kept me sane and told me I would be ok.''

My father gave me an angry look.

''You told him? He knows such an intimate detail of our lives?''

''Of course I told him. I told him he night Meredith came to the gallery opening mom arranged. We had an argument about should I tell mom or keep your secret. He told me I shouldn't get involved and let you settle your things.''

''Why did you do it Aria? It was something personal… So, all this time we worked together he knew all of our family things?''

''Pretty much…''

My mom looked disappointed in me.

''Why Aria?''

''Because I needed someone to confide in. And last time I checked, it is ok to confide in your boyfriend.''

''HE IS YOUR TEACHER! It is wrong!''

''Why dad?''

''He should have known what he did! He shouldn't have done it…''

Mike got back home and found us arguing.

''What is going on? Is this about Fitz again?''

When we were all silent, but angry he gave us a smile…

''Oh, it is about him… Nice…''

''What is nice Mike?''

Our mother couldn't understand the logic…

''You are finally talking, or shouting about it… In months I haven't heard or seen you exchange that many words, regardless of the noise you are making…''

We all looked at him a bit annoyed and surprised. He was right, in a weird way… We haven't spoken about Ezra or at all almost since we got here.

''This is how I see it… Aria is in love with her teacher and you are pissed about it… But I am not sure what is the problem… Secret or him being a teacher or this being something you can't control. She will be eighteen in a month and you can't keep her here and whatever she does afterwards is up to her… She can pack up that very night and go find Fitz… I know my sister… If she wants something, she will get it… And you my beloved parents will lose one of your kids…May I say favorite one…''

I looked at Mike in surprise and my mother was getting angry…

''I have no doubt that she will find him some day… So, my sweet parents… Let her do it now and keep a good relationship with you rather than forcing her to stay with you and never seeing her again.''

''What?''

My dad didn't like what Mike said…

''Ok… Now you are not in her good grace… I may even say she resents you… both of you…. Because she sees you dad as a hypocrite and you mom also…''

''What?''

''You stand here and lecture her on dating a teacher? May I remind you that you were student and teacher not that long ago and that your age difference is ten years… And dad, I may also remind you that you mastered the inappropriate relationships… Mom, Meredith and who knows who else we didn't get to find out of…''

There was silence… My parents looked at the floor and didn't say a word.

''Have a good afternoon… Now, I need my sister…. I knew she will regret being a good student out of two of us…''

He pulled me upstairs to his room and locked the door.

''Ooookkk… What was that Mike?''

''That was me being sick and tired of the crap that has been happening over months here.''

''I am impressed…''

''Don't be just yet…''

''What?''

''You have paper to write for me Aria…''

I finished Mike's paper and went back to my room. House was very quiet. I was not even sure if mom and dad are at home. Things Mike said were hurtful, but true and I was not sure how they felt being faced with some things from their past. After that, we barely talked to each other. My dad was angry at Mike and me and mom was just not sure how to start the talk. The time came to fill in the forms and college applications. I had good grades and I could get in to pretty much any place I wanted. I wanted New York, so I focused on schools there. I found the way to talk to my friends and they would give my messages to Ezra and his to me. In the process of secret talking, we got new allay, my brother. One night mom and dad were out for some faculty dinner and Mike came to my door. I was in bed with a book and I was not in a mood to hang out.

''Hey, I have something for you…''

He had his computer in his arms and I was a bit surprised to see it.

''What is it?''

''Close your eyes…''

I rolled my eyes at him first, but I did what he asked me to do.

He put the computer in my lap and I heard the voice I missed so much.

''Hello Aria…''

I couldn't open my eyes. They were already filled with tears.

''Hey Ezra…''


	3. Chapter 3

I am talking to Ezra…. After months and months I was talking to him. My eyes were filled with tears and I feared to open them.

''Aria, look at me…''

''I can't… I fear you are not real…''

''I can promise you I am very real…''

I opened my eyes and saw Ezra's face. I finally saw him…

''I miss you so much Aria…''

''I miss you too…''

''Your birthday is soon young lady… What would you want?''

''You…''

''Me?''

''Yes… I turn eighteen in February and I want you Ezra…''

''What is the plan you have?''

''I want to marry you Ezra, then they can't do anything…''

''Aria…''

''Marry me…''

There was a silent few seconds…

''Ezra?''

''I want to marry you, but not like this… I want to marry you in front of your friends, family and everyone…''

''I don't want that.''

''Yes you do…''

''If I wait for that, we might never get married… I want to marry you Ezra.. I love you and I think it's the best we can do. I want us and the girls…''

He interrupted my talk…

''Aria, I just don't want you to regret…''

''I will not. I love you… I do…''

''I know you do… I just want you to be sure… You are eighteen… You might change your mind…''

''So could you Ezra… Any person can change their mid… It has nothing to do with the age…''

He smiled at me…

''You are way too smart for your age Aria Montgomery…''

''I know… That's why we are doing this Fitz…''

''Ok…''

I smiled… _That was easy…_ Now we just had to talk about the details…

''Where do you want to do it Aria?''

''New York?''

I could see that smile of his I loved and missed…

''Are we talking about certain church?''

Now I was smiling…

''You want to do it there?''

''April third?''

''Aria…''

''What?''

''Middle of the school year?''

''I don't care… I will find a way to be there and you will do it for me…''

''Ok… Fine…''

''Tell the girls… Spencer will know what sort of dress I want…''

''Just so you know, she did it in a black suit…''

''I will not… I don't care how she did it…I will do it my way…''

I saw him smile at that…

''I have no doubt…''

''I know…''

''I love you Aria…And I can't wait to see you…''

''Me too…''

''Just two months more…''

Our conversation ended when Mike knocked on my door.

''Mom and dad are home… I must take the computer…''

''Ok…''

I turned towards the screen again.

''I love you… And we'll be fine…''

''Love you too…''

We hung up and Mike took computer back. Few minutes later, he was back in my room.

''So?''

''So what?''

''How was the talk?''

I smiled…

''I missed seeing you smile Aria…''

''I missed it too…''

''And what will you do now?''

''I will work on leaving back to Rosewood…''

''How will you do it?''

''Ezra will get me the ticket… I will be eighteen and I will ask for my transcripts from here to be sent back to our school.''

''Mom and dad will know…''

''Yes, but when I get there… When I turn eighteen I can ask for them…to be sent to the school of my choosing…''

''Oookkkk… Good luck…''

I had entire strategy worked out to the minor detail. My friends and parents believed I was a good liar, well as it turned out to be, they had no idea how good I am. I managed to get into their good grace and even went out with some boys from school. They finally started believing I was over Ezra and when they learned that I want to go to New York and one of these boys was going to, they didn't think about saying no. I was allowed to go, but I had to promise to behave and not do anything stupid. On the other side, I worked with Spencer and the girls for all to be ready for my departure and wedding. Spencer knew about our strange obsession with books and some things other girls never paid attention too. Spencer was like sponge. She just gathered information she had mostly no use of… She was always aware of things and that's why I loved and hated her at the same time. My acceptance letter for Columbia came and I was over the Moon. I called Spencer to tell her and she was happy for me.

''Should I call Fitz?''

''Yes, tell him about the college… Tell him I miss him and how are things going there?''

''I have no idea. He says he has surprise for you when you get to New York. Your dress is almoust ready and he didn't say anything about the rings…''

''Rings?''

''Yes, wedding rings and ring for you. You have to have a ring…''

''I do…''

''WHAT?''

''You'll see it when I come home…''

''I can't wait to see you. Girls say hi and you might have another bridesmaid…''

''What?''

''Mya is back… And Em is over the Moon…''

''Finally… Two of them deserve to be happy…''

''I miss you all so much…''

''We miss you too… We can't wait to marry you off…''

I smiled. I couldn't wait either…

'' Aria, Aria… Who would have ever imagined you as a bride at eighteen?''

''I never cared about the age…''

''You are an old soul…''

''Maybe…''

''Ok. I am off… Mama Hastings is here and calling me to come down. Now I must see what on Earth I did wrong or Melissa didn't do wrong… Speak to you soon…''

We ended our Skype conversation just before my mom came back from work.

''Hi Aria… I heard from Mrs. Jona you got into Columbia…''

''I did…''

''And you haven't told me?''

''No, I was waiting for you and dad to come home…''

''Oh, ok..''

Mom went to the kitchen to start a dinner. Just before she was done, Mike and dad came home.

''Byron, our daughter has a news…''

''Oh? What is it?''

''I got accepted to Columbia… I even got the scholarship…''

Byron was surprised..

''You did?''

''Yes, I did…''

''That is amazing…''

''You don't look that happy…''

''I am just trying to process… You are going back to the States?''

''Yes, Columbia is there dad…''

''I know… And that boy?''

''What boy?''

''The one you are seeing?''

I think he got suspicious after this. I had to thing fast…

''He wants to stay here. He loves Iceland… and we have few more months… Too early to think about braking up…''

''Ok… If you say so…''

Dad was sceptic for some time, so I made sure to be seen with the boy all over the places, especially at school where my mom could see us. Sven was a good boy who decided to help me after I asked him for that favor. He was very nice to me and he loved my and Ezra's story. He believed it was romantic. So , I found a perfect boyfriend for the world to see. The fact that I was ''in love'' reflected many aspects of my schooling. I started writing in a more positive way, I was more opened towards people and all that because I had Ezra back in my life.

My 18th birthday was a big event in house. My parents invited all of their friends and their children. It was a big party and I got a lot of presents. My family in the US found out I was coming to New York, so they decided to meet me there and give me my present. I was not happy about that. That would ruin my and Ezra's plans for the few days I had in the US. We agreed that if I want to marry him, I have to go back to school. And since I had no intention of coming back to Iceland, I would have to go school in Rosewood. Spencer and the girls were together when they called me for a Skyping. Hana told me that everything is ready and that all of them were very impatient to see me. I was too.. Ezra got everything under control and he got us a noon ceremony, just like I wanted. Spencer said that the dress was ready and that she has it at home hidden. I couldn't wait to put it on…

''How does it look like?''

''It's perfect… Like from a movie..''

''Good…Oooooo… Just few more weeks….''

''We know…''

Hana smiled…

''I am excited as I would be if it was my wedding…''

All of the girls nodded…

'Sooo….Em, how are things with Maya?''

She blushed a bit…

''They are…good… very good…''

Hana interfered…

''Apparently our good girl Emmy swiped he V card…''

''Hana!''

''What? It's true…''

I shook my head. I felt bad for Emily… She was too nice to be friends with putty mouth Hana…

''That is amazing Em…''

She blushed even more…

''Bu the color of the cheeks, I would say our Maya knows how to keep a girl happy…''

''HANA!''

All of us agreed on that Hana should stop talking...

''And now…How is your husband to be in that deparment?''

''I have no idea… We never…''

All of them were surprised…

''WHAT?''

''Hahaha… She is getting married first, but she is still a virgin… Come on! Even Spencer and Emily did it…''

Two girls looked at Hana and just shook their head…

''Spence?''

''Yes?''

''What? When?''

''Long story…''

I could hear Hana laugh…

''And it was with Toby…''

Spencer gave her a look…

''Jenna's brother?''

''Yes… But, we will talk when we see each other…''

''Oh.. Ok.. See you in a few…''

We ended the conversation and I was filled with excitement and questions for my friends. There were so many things I wanted to know about them. I missed big things in their lives because I was taken away by my parents. I just couldn't wait for the return and time with my friends and Ezra. I missed them so much…


	4. Chapter 4

My suitcase is ready for New York. Mike is teasing me that I packed everything I have and he was very close to the truth. I did pack all the things that matter. I didn't say anything to him, but he was just studying me.

''You are not coming back?''

I froze. By the frightened face I had he knew he was right. He sat down to my bed and just looked at the floor.

''I can't say I didn't see this coming… You are going to be with him?''

''I am going to marry him…''

''Ha! I bet mom and dad never saw that one coming…''

''Will you keep it a secret?''

''I will, if you promise to stay in touch…''

''I will…''

He got of my bed and hugged me…

''I will miss you very much, but I get it… You have to go and do this. Mom and dad will never give it any value if you don't fight for your relationship…''

I smiled at him…

''Can I tell you a secret?''

''There is more to this? Please, don't tell me you got to see him here and you are pregnant?''

''Nooo… I can assure you I am not pregnant… We never….you know…''

''But now you will… When you get married…''

I blushed to the thought of us having sex. I was excited and frightened. I never had sex with anyone and the first time I will have sex it would be with my husband… MY HUSBAND…

''When you stop fantasizing about sex with Fitz, please come and find me…''

''No, stop…''

I took the ring out of the shirt and showed it to him.

''He gave you a ring?''

''Yes, before we came out to mom and dad…''

Mike took the ring and looked at it.

''It's nice…''

''It's the ring professor was talking about at the masquerade.''

''The ring some family member took?''

''Yes…''

''Did Ezra buy it for you? That must have been expencive…''

''No, he didn't…''

''Than how…? Oh… OH!''

''Shhhhh!''

''Fitz is Fitzgerald?''

''Yes…''

''Oh, my God! This is getting better than I expected… So, you are about to elope with your boyfriend who is related to one of your favorite writers… and you have his precious family jewls, because I am guessing that that thing you had the night the conversation started is also hers?''

''Yes, it is…''

''Wow! My sister, Mrs. Fitzgerald… That is crazy…''

''Can you imagine how I feel?''

''No, but I am making a guess, it's crazy…''

''I am happy… And I will be even more happy to marry him in less than two days…''

''Good luck little sister…''

''I am older than you…''

''But I am taller…''

''Shut up! Go to sleep. I have few more things to pack.''

''I am taking you to the airport…''

''Ok… See you in a few hours…''

''See you Aria…''

When mom and dad went to bed, we took my big suitcase to the car and I was left in the room with a much smaller one in case they decide to get down and say good bye to me. I got on Mike's computer and talked to my friends. We were all excited, especially Ezra when I talked to him a bit later. I arranged with Spencer to come and see me in the hotel so I could give her the big suitcase to take it to Ezra. We made all the arrangements and all we had to do was just fulfil each phase of the plan. At three o clock it was time for me and Mike to wake up. I didn't sleep at all, but I was high on adrenaline. I was ready to go and marry the man of my dreams. My parents did wake up to see me out of the house. They couldn't drive me because they had some conference and had to speak and be very rested for it. I was happy that they couldn't go. But as I was saying my good byes I felt a bit sad. That might be the last time I see them. They would be angry for what I did and may never, never forgive me for leaving them and marrying Ezra.

''Have a good time Aria and make sure to write as much as you can… All that crosses your mind…''

''I will dad…''

My mom took me into her arms and at one moment I had a feeling she would cry.

''Take care Aria…''

''I will mom…''

Mike took my bags to the car and I felt weird.

''Did she know something?''

''You had a feeling she does?''

''I don't know… I am not sure anymore…''

''Let's put you to that plane to America…''

My flight was never ending. I was under impression that we are flying around the world and never reaching the New York. When we landed, there was mini bus waiting for us to take us to the hotel. When we got to the hotel, I saw my friends sitting in the lobby, but I had to fight myself not to say hi to them. I managed to leave my suitcase unattended so Spencer could pick it up and place in her car. We got our rooms and when my roommate was taking a shower, I sneaked out with the rest of my things and found the girls siting downstairs. I signaled them with my eyes just to get out of there. There was plenty of time for tears, hugs and stories… When we got out and put everything into Spencer's car and left the hotel, I was finally ready to break down. I started crying and Emily was the one to hold me and comfort me.

''You are safe… You are here… It's ok…''

''I can't tell you how much I missed all of you… I wanted to die over there…''

''Shhhhh…''

Hannah took my hand and just squeezed it.

''You are with us… And only person who can take you from us is that hottie who used to teach us…''

I smiled… She would use any chance she has to call him hot. And he was… My future husband was a beautiful man. They took me to the hotel. We didn't have much time. I had to marry Ezra before my teacher notices I am gone and notify my parents. Spencer sent me to the bathroom to take a shower and girls got our dresses and thing out of the closet. They were knee length baby pink dresses and they were very beautiful. Each of them had a dress that was different and flattered their character and figure. Spencer's had tight top, but went a bit wide in the lower part, like in the sixties. Hannah had very tight dress and Emily's dress was like spencer's but with a lacy top. Their hair was up in buns and they even got baby pink roses for their bouquets. When I finished my shower, Hannah came in the bathroom with a box.

''What is that?''

''Something for the wedding night… But you must put it on now…''

''I am afraid…''

''You should be…''

He got out tiny white lace thong and a white corset. She laced me in and helped me with the stockings and garters. Emily just stood at the door with her mouth opened.

''You see, if a lesbian is speechless, your husband will be too…''

Em and I now felt uncomfortable…

''I'm sorry Aria…''

''It's ok… It's just H and her mouth being faster than the brain….''

''What now? I said that…''

At the same time Em and I shouted…

''Shut up!''

''Ok… You are done…''

Emily gave me shoe box. There were my white satin shoes. They had small heel and were very comfortable. Let Spencer take care of it all and you will have what you never dreamed of. Hannah took care of my hair and makeup and it was time for the dress. It was two piece dress. First part was ivory satin underdress that reached the floor and the top was lacy top with a train. Spencer got a box with ornament for the hair. It was made of the same satin the bottom of the dress was. It was little ornament that was mix of tiny satin roses and pearls. Hannah was not really happy with the dress.

''OMG! You have her looking like some character out of Pride and prejudice… You know… ''

Spencer rolled her eyes…

''Wow, you actually know the name of the book… I am shocked!''

''Shut up Hastings! I do know some things…''

I enjoyed their bickering…

''I really love the dress…''

Emily smiled at us…

''She looks happy…''

I smiled…

''I am… In less than an hour, I will be married to Ezra…''

Spencer picked up my flowers and gave them to me…

''Let's go then!''

I looked at my bare finger and smiled…

''One moment please…''

I got the ring of the chain and put it on my finger…

''Now I am ready…''


	5. Chapter 5

We are finally in the church. I am going to see him in a few minutes. Spencer made sure I look flawless and we were ready to walk down the aisle. Girls walk first and I walk after them. I finally see him. He is standing with Hardy, Toby and Maya as his groomsman and he looks so handsome in his suit and tie. He is smiling at me and I feel my eyes filling with tears. In few minutes, I will be his wife…. I reach him and take his hand. He is crying too. I see that my friends are also on the verge of tears and I feel so happy. I am holding his hand after so much time…and he will be my husband…MY HUSBAND! Priest is speaking, but I am not really listening. I am so focused on Ezra and the fact he stands in front of me and he is finally here. He whispers that he loves me and I smile at that. I love him so much and I am so scared that I will wake up and realize he is not here and that I am still somewhere in Iceland. I wake out of my daze at the moment of exchanging rings. He picks up thing diamond band and takes my hand.

''Aria Elisabeth Montgomery, the moment you walked into that bar, you changed my life… You changed everything I knew about myself and you made me a better person. I know that in the eyes of the world our relationship and feelings are wrong. We will never be able to erase the age difference, avoid glances and stories behind our back, but I don't care. In my eyes and the eyes of our close friends, what we have is real and they know how much we love one another and how committed we are to this. I love you so much and I promise to love you, respect you and push you to accomplish all you can. I promise to be your partner and friend in all you need. I am so blessed to have you Aria.''

We were all crying. He placed the ring on my finger and it was now my turn…

''Ezra.. Until this moment I had perfect speech in my head and now… I am blown away by the things you said and I can't compete with what you said.''

He smiled at me and wiped my tears…

''Ok… I will try… ''

I took a deep breath and started speaking…

''Ezra, when we met…we were two strangers in the bar looking for something. I was looking for an escape from all that remained in Rosewood and you were looking for a nice evening with your book. We found something we didn't expect…each other… We had amazing time and the next morning we learned the bitter truth behind the conversation we had. We had all the reasons to give up and never see each other again in any different way than teacher and student, but we didn't. We tried to keep the distance, but we couldn't . And I am glad we didn't. If we gave up, we would never experience this sorrow and happiness too. I am in love with you. I promise to push you to work. I promise not to let you give up your dreams and have new ones with you. I promise to be your inspiration and hardest critic. I promise not to stop working on myself and us. And I promise to love you until the end of time.''

When the priest pronounced us married, I was feeling all sorts of different emotions. I was finally Mrs. Fitzgerald, or Fitz as he preferred it. He kissed me and it was amazing. After so many months I was in his arms. I couldn't believe I was married… I was married to Ezra and so happy. My friends took so many pictures of us and I couldn't wait to send them to Mike. Our friends got out of the church and left us a few minutes for ourselves.

''I can't believe it's real…''

Ezra smiled at me…

''I know… I am wondering too… You are here, you are finally here and I am…''

I kissed him. I had to do it again. We were kissing for a bit longer this time. We were alone and no one was watching.

''I love you so much…''

''I love you too Aria…''

I smiled at him…

''What?''

''You are my husband… I never imagined being married at eighteen…''

''I never imagined wanting to marry anyone after Jackie epic fail…''

''I don't want to talk about her…Not today and not now…''

Ezra took my hand and smiler…

''Ready Mrs. Fitz?''

''Yes, I am…''

We got out of the church and our friends threw rose petals on us.

''Congratulations!''

We were enveloped in a hug by our friends and the time to toss the bouquet came. I turned and threw it. Before I turned back, I heard Hannah laugh and Spencer shout ''good job!''. When I turned, there was Maya with my flowers…

''I am happy you are back…''

She smiled at me…

''I can say the same for you…''

She hugged me and thanked me for including her.

''You are part of the group. You matter to Emily and she matters to me and all of us. ''

''I love her very much…''

By the way Emily was looking at us, or to be precise at Maya, I could see that my friend was very much in love and happy with the girl.

''She loves you too…''

''Your husband is waving at us…''

I smiled at the word husband…

''I'll see you later…''

''You go and have your fun… You deserved it…''

I couldn't stop smiling and crying for the time we were in front of the church. My friends and their partners were really supportive and I was touched. Before Ezra and I got into the car, Hardy took me to the side.

''I'm sorry for what I said… I just…''

''It's ok…''

''He always had my back… I wanted to have his…''

''It's ok…''

''I hope all turns out good for two of you Aria…''

''Thank you…''

We went to hotel and this was the first time we were alone in months. I started to feel a bit scared. I was a virgin and so embarrassed because of it. I know that he didn't have many girls before me, but at least he knew what he was doing. I was completely without any idea what to do. He noticed I was a bit nervous and just smiled at me.

''Are you ok?''

''I am…''

''You sure?''

''I am… I am amazing… I just need few monets to get used to this all…''

''To what?''

''Being married…''

He came and took me in his arms…

''We have our entire lives to get used to it…''

''I know…''

I think that at one point he realized what my fears were.

''I will not hurt you Aria… ''

''It's not that… it's that I don't know… I never…''

He kissed me and just held me.

''I just want to be close to you… The rest can wait…''

All of the sudden I felt brave.

''But I don't want to wait… I don't want to wait anymore. I am ready to be your wife and make love to you…''

He was so patient and gentle with me. We took our time and I was so nervous about it. He took off his jacket and tie and I took off my dress. By his face I was sure he loved what girls got me.

''You look incredible…''

''Thank you…''

He helped me with the hair and when all the pins and roses were out of my hair, he just enjoyed playing with the end of one of the curls...

''God, how much I missed you…''

''I missed you too...''

He helped me with the corset and I took off his shirt. He was so handsome and I couldn't take my eyes of him. He kissed and touched every spot on my body and I felt so loved and wanted. He made me feel special, beautiful and needed. He was gentle and very patient. He made sure I was ok with what was happening. I couldn't have lost my virginity with better person. It was painful for a minute or two, but after that, I really enjoyed making love to him. We had about forty eight hours of just me and him. Our friends gave us some time to be alone… We were supposed to meet them before we head back to Rosewood. I was happy to have uninterrupted time with him, or so I believed…


	6. Chapter 6

We were woken up by the banging on the door. We jumped out of the bed and got dressed. Ezra opened the door and in came five police officers in full on gear. They got him on the floor and one of them got to me.

''Miss, are you ok?''

''Yes, but let him go. What is going on?''

''Are you Aria Montgomery?''

''Yes, I am.''

During my talk with the police officer, Ezra was taken out of the room.

''You need to come with us to the station and we need your statement.''

''About what?''

''Everything will be explained to you at the station.''

''What is going on?''

''Just get ready and everything will be explained to you.''

I did what he told me and I packed my bags. I was taken to the police station and taken to one small room. A man told me to take a seat and that he will be right back. Few minutes later, he came back into the room with my parents and my teacher. My mother was happy to see me, but my dad and teacher were very angry.

''Aria! You are safe and alive…''

''I am mom…''

My teacher just shook her head at me.

''Why did you do it? Do you know what you did to me?''

''I am sorry, but I had to…''

''HAD TO? I was responsible for you Aria! And you were gone without a word. Some kids saw you leave with your friends and then I called your parents. They asked me to inform the police because they believed you were at risk.''

My dad was pacing the room very angry.

''Why were you with him again Aria?! Now he is going down.''

Police officer came back. My father said he will be in the room during the questioning. My mom stayed too.

''Can you tell me why did you arrest Ezra?''

''He is accused of kidnaping and staggetory rape.''

''No one is raped or kidnaped.''

Police officer looked at me.

''Can you state your name for the record?''

''Tell you my name?''

''Yes, you need to say ''I am Aria Montgomery. You tell us your name and last name and I will tape this conversation, so it's on record. You need to tell us what your relationship to Mr. Fitzgerald is.''

I took a deep breath and looked at my parents. This will be awkward. Officer pressed play and looked at me to start speaking.

''I am Aria Montgomery Fitzgerald, Mr. Ezra Fitzgerald's wife.''

Officer's eyes were wide opened.

''What?''

All of them looked at me in surprise.

''I am married to him…''

My father jumped.

''Stupid girl! What have you done?''

''I got married to Ezra. ''

''Is there any proof of that Ms. Montgomery?''

''Yes.''

I opened my purse and presented him with the wedding certificate. Officer studied it and my dad tried to take it away from him and see it for himself. My mother looked disappointed and sad.

''So, that gives other note to this case…There is no case. She is eighteen and married to the guy. I'm sorry, but there is nothing we could do. Mr. Fitzgerald is free to go.''

My father jumped very angry.

''She has been dating him since she was underage. He must stay in prison!''

Officer looked at my dad and then at me.

''Ms. Montgomery?''

He wanted to ask me about our relationship and if my father's claims were true. I had to avoid it.

''Officer, can my husband go home now?''

''Sure, he is free to go.''

''Thank you.''

''We are sorry for this inconvenience.''

''It's ok.''

He left the room to get Ezra out and I was alone with my parents alone. My dad was so angry at me and for all of this.

''Aria, what have you done?''

''I married the man I love. I told you I would do it. Why are you surprised? I turned eighteen, I am free now to do this.''

''You put us in a shameful position. Your teacher had to call us and tell us you were missing. What do you think we felt when she told us you were missing?''

''I have no idea dad. I stopped thinking about your feelings at the same time you stopped thinking about me. You knew I loved him! I love him and I wanted to be with him!''

My mother was silent. She just lifted her eyes of the floor.

''Is it worth this scandal and all this?''

''Yes, for me it is…''

Officer came and opened the door.

''Ms. Fitzgerald, your husband is ready to go.''

''Thank you sir.''

I turned towards my parents.

''Go home, or back to Iceland. I will be ok. I am happy and I have Ezra.''

''Is he more important than us?''

''You made it either or. I wanted to have relationship with him and with you too.''

''Aria, he took advantage of you…''

''No, dad… He loves me and I love him back. I am happy and we are happy together.''

My mom was not sure what to think of it all. I think she was trying to figure it out how to keep me in her life.

''Aria… Please take care…''

''I will mom…''

I left the room and went to Ezra. He was signing some papers and when I got there, he was ready to go.

''Some in-laws you have.''

He smiled at that comment.

''Actually, they are not that bad out of this context.''

''I am not sure I understand.''

''They are amazing people, but they are not happy about two of us.''

''Oh, I get that. You are married to their barely legal child.''

''It's not like that. Aria is much more than a child.''

I had to stop this before they find a way to keep in prison. I saw the way they looked at him. They believed he was guilty and a child molester. I couldn't allow that.

''Babe, let's go… We have a long ride home.''

''Sure, let's go.''

An officer gave me my suitcases and Ezra and I took them to the car. I called the girls and they were very worried about us. Spencer told me to meet them in the small place near the hotel we stayed at. They couldn't wait for the story about our adventure. Their parents called and told them I was missing and grilled them about where I was and stuff like that. We told them what happened and they couldn't believe how crazy first 24 hours of our marriage were. Hanna was just looking at us and smiling.

''This is for a movie… Or some of your sad books you like.''

''Hanna.''

''What? She loves those books where at least four people die and lovers have so much problems that they spend most of the book apart just to get back at the last chapter of the book. Ha! I know her! And I bet that he is the same fool like her with his books. These two are perfect match. Suckers for romance. I am surprised that there was not some dramatic death today.''

We were all a bit shocked by what she said. We knew she was a bit crazy, but this was even more than we expected from her. Spencer was looking at her and just shaking her head in disbelief.

''Hanna, sometimes you should not be allowed to speak.''

We spent some more time in that café and then it was time to head back home. We had about four hours to get to Rosewood. We were silent in the car for some time.

''I am sorry babe…''

''What for Aria?''

''For what they did.''

''No, it's not your fault.''

''But I feel it is.''

''Aria, at least now we are safe.''

''I hope we will be ok.''

''We must.''

He stopped the car and turned towards me.

''Never blame yourself for what they do. I love you Aria, and I don't care about what anyone says. You are my wife and they are not above that.''

''I love you.''

''I love you too.''

I used the time in the car to talk to him about some things that will matter soon.

''I want to use just Montgomery at school. Just in case…''

''O.k.''

''And I will leave my rings at home.''

I looked at my hand and smiled. They were perfect. But I was scared to have them with me at school. Someone could try to steal them. I can't have them in PE so I wanted them safe. He looked sad.

''You don't like them?''

''No, no! I love them, but I have PE and some other classes where we must remove all of our rings and jewelry. I don't want it lost or gone.''

''Ok, that is a good idea then.''

''I know…''

''Maybe we can get you a simple band. You can use it at school and when you think it's not good idea to be with a perfect diamond.''

''Perfect diamond will always be in my heart.''

He kissed my hand where the rings were and smiled.

''I have such an amazing wife.''

Every time he used the word, I felt butterflies in my stomach.

''Yes you do Fitz.''

We arrived to Rosewood and I was so happy to be again in his apartment. It was just like I remembered it. It was now OUR home. Ezra took my suitcase to the closet and left it there. I will have to unpack it soon, but I just wanted to stand there and absorb everything again. Even the smell was the same. His obsession with cinnamon candles and air refreshers seemed so cute now. Few small tears rolled down my face. Ezra was so worried.

''Aria, are you ok?''

''No, I am perfect. We are home…''


End file.
